The present disclosure relates to a display device capable of performing a stereoscopic display using a parallax barrier system.
In recent years, display devices (stereoscopic display devices) capable of performing a stereoscopic display are drawing attention. The stereoscopic display refers to a technique for displaying an image for a left eye and an image for a right eye having parallax therebetween (having different viewpoints from each other), and a viewer, by viewing the image for the left eye and the image for the right eye with his/her left and right eye respectively, can recognize the images as a stereoscopic image having a depth feeling. In addition, display devices which are capable of providing viewers with more natural stereoscopic images by displaying three or more images having parallax thereamong have been also developed.
The stereoscopic display devices fall in two major categories: stereoscopic display devices that require dedicated eyeglasses and stereoscopic display devices that do not require dedicated eyeglasses. Since the dedicated eyeglasses are troublesome for the viewer, the stereoscopic display devices that do not require dedicated eyeglasses are desired. As the stereoscopic display devices that do not require dedicated eyeglasses, stereoscopic display devices using lenticular lens system, parallax barrier system, and the like are available, for example.
Among them, stereoscopic display devices using parallax barrier system utilize, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device to display, in a space-divisional manner, the above-mentioned image for the left eye and the image for the right eye, and are provided with a predetermined barrier on the display surface thereof. In the related art, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-262165 for example, various types of liquid crystal display devices are developed, and in recent years, VA (Vertical Alignment) mode, IPS (In Plane Switching) mode, and the like are often used. As the barrier, a liquid crystal barrier driven in VA mode, IPS mode, TN mode, or the like is used.
Incidentally, the above-mentioned liquid crystal display device has typically a display panel including a liquid crystal layer and a backlight, and the liquid crystal display device modulates illuminating light from the backlight in the display panel to thereby perform an image display. A pair of polarization plates are stuck to the light incident side and the light emitting side of the display panel so as to control the polarization direction of light incident on the display panel and the polarization direction of light emitted from the display panel.